This invention relates in general to a sample collector, and in particular to a sample collector for collecting a gas-charged liquid from a transmission line through which the liquid is flowing, while inhibiting the foaming of the liquid sample so collected.
In the production of gas-charged liquids such as carbonated beverages, for example, it is many times necessary to draw a sample of the liquid as it is being transported through transmission lines such as piping from a preparation site to a packaging site. Such sampling may be required to maintain quality control of the purity, taste, color, viscosity, temperature, or other characteristics of the liquid as it is being transported and packaged With respect to purity, it is especially important to be able to check for biological contamination so that contamination free conditions are maintained. In order to accommodate this need for obtaining samples, transmission lines generally have self-closing seals along their length which are permeable by a bored needle through which liquid can be withdrawn. Because the liquid is gas charged, however, employment of standard collection apparatus, which is believed to usually comprise a needle-tipped, large bore tube in straight communication with a collecting container, results in excessive foaming of the liquid so collected within the collecting container. This foaming is undesirable since it interferes with actual quantity of liquid being collectible, can be most untidy, and can require multiple redraws in order to obtain adequate and representative samples. Additionally, excessive foaming within a sampling apparatus can itself cause contamination therein before opening because of foam leakage through any incompletely sealed escape routes.
As a result, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a sample collector wherein foaming of gas-charged liquid samples is significantly inhibited. Another object of the present invention is to provide a sample collector wherein the relationship between the length and bore magnitudes of a collection tube thereof acts to inhibit foam formation within a collecting container. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sample collector wherein the linear length of the tube through which collected liquid flows is increased by tube coiling upon itself at a site along its length to thereby achieve such linear length while maintaining relatively compact physical dimensions. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent throughout the description which follows.